We were born to die
by Wintry-Days
Summary: Ceci est une histoire. Je ne suis pas Fan de Justin Bieber, il m'inspire tout simplement.


**Atlanta - 1er Juillet 2013 (21 heures.) **

* * *

**A**llongés dans l'herbe, nous nous regardons. Pas besoin de parler, chacun lisait dans les pensées de l'autre. Je tirais sur le joint qu'Andrew avait roulé, à chaque bouffée, je ressentais une étrange liberté. Plus personne pour nous arrêter, pour nous poser des limites. Andrew était plus que mon frère, c'était une partie de moi dont je ne pouvais me passer. Nous étions liés par le sang mais aussi par l'esprit. Je le regarde en souriant et lui tend la fin du joint :

« **Merci soeurette.** » Dit-il d'une voix grave

**J**'étais heureuse de partager des moments comme celui-ci avec mon frère, car plus le temps passait, plus je le sentais s'éloigner de moi. A 25 ans, il a un travail, des factures à payer et une relation amoureuse qu'il devait entretenir. Dès lors, il restait très peu de place pour moi. Je me redresse et jette un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone : 5 appels manqués de Maman__Outch_.

« **Andrew, j'veux pas t'inquiéter mais Maman m'a appelée 5 fois. »**

Il me regarda en souriant. « **Tant qu'elle ne te laisse pas de message vocal, tout va bien !** »

Je me racle la gorge. « **Regarde donc TON téléphone. »**

« **Ah, oui ... Nous sommes dans la merde. **»

« **Rectification, JE suis dans la merde. J'te signale que toi, tu as ton appartement et que moi je dépends encore de Maman. »**

Il se mit à rire. « **Ne t'inquiète pas Blair, le jour de ton indépendance viendra aussi. Allez, lève-toi grosse, je te ramène.** » Dit-il en se levant.

**I**l me tend une main afin de m'aider à me relever. Effectivement, je vivais encore chez ma mère et mon beau-père, en même temps à 18 ans, rien d'anormal. Mes parents tenaient un café assez branché où je devais travailler après mes cours et surtout durant la période des vacances. Ma mère me disait que cela m'aiderait à être un peu plus responsable, chose dont je ne suis pas sûre mais au moins je me rends utile. Je rentre dans la voiture de mon frère et je baisse ma vitre. Le vent caresse mon visage, mon frère et moi chantons (massacrons) _«Reckoning son (One Day) »_ en cœur. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, que nous restions ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais, lorsqu'Andrew me déposa devant la maison parentale, je sortis de mon rêve éveillé : Le temps ne s'arrêtera jamais. J'aperçois ma mère, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me tourne vers mon frère en prenant mon regard de chien battu :

« ** Tu restes manger Andrew, dit ouiiiiiii. »** Insistais-je

Il me regarda d'un air désolé. « **Pas ce soir soeurette, Rachel m'attend à la maison.** »

**J**e soupire et le prend dans mes bras avant de sortir de la voiture. J'avais l'impression d'être abandonnée, mais je garde le sourire afin que ma mère ne s'inquiète pas. Nous n'étions pas riche, mais pas pauvre non plus, des gens simples dans une maison simple. C'est sûr que je faisais un peu tache vis à vis des autres étudiants de la faculté de Droit, mais j'aimais tellement la façon dont je vivais que je m'en fichais. Je n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance aux autres, ma mère me dit que je vis dans un autre monde et qu'un jour il faudrait que je pense à me réveiller. Je dépose mon sac dans le bas des escaliers et je retire mes chaussures avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je m'affale sur mon lit, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je compris que c'était un ami proche qui m'appelait.

« ** Ouiiiii Ryan, que veux-tu ? »**

« **Savoir comment tu vas et si tu es disponible ce soir** ! »

« ** Sachant que j'ai reçu hier j'ai su que je passais en seconde année sans problème et que mon meilleur ami m'appelle à ce moment même, je dois t'avouer que je vais parfaitement bien. » **Je réfléchis durant quelques minutes.**« je pense que oui, ma mère m'a donné mon Samedi. Pourquoi ? »**

«** Mon pote d'enfance revient pour un mois de repos, je prépare une grosse fête pour son retour ... Et je veux que tu viennes. **»

« **Non »**

«** Si** »

« **Non »**

« **Si** »

« **Non »**

«** Non** »

« **Si ... Et merde. » **Soupirais-je. « **Moi qui voulait passer mon Samedi en pyjama à regarder Glee en mangeant de la glace au citron ... Tu es cruel Butler. » **

**« Il suffit femme, fais-toi bonne, apporte à fumer ou à boire et ramène tes fesses dans une heure. **»

« **Mais quel... »**

**J**e laisse s'échapper un **« Enfoiré »** mais il avait déjà raccroché. J'ai rencontré Ryan il y a cinq ou six ans, nos parents étaient (et sont toujours) très proches. Il savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas douée pour m'intégrer, il savait pertinemment aussi que je n'étais pas douée pour lui dire non ... Je me lève et m'observe dans le miroir, une douche s'impose Je n'aime pas m'intégrer, mais je prends soin de moi quand même. Je détache mes longs cheveux bruns et commence à me laver. J'attrape deux serviettes, une pour mes cheveux et une que je noue au dessus de ma poitrine. Je me dirige dans ma chambre et ouvre ma penderie en poussant un long soupir : **« Blair, un jour il faudra penser à ranger tout ce bordel ... »** pensais-je. J'attrape une robe imitation dentelle noire aux manches longues, sobre mais sexy et des escarpins de la même couleur. Un léger trait d'eye-liner avant de me sécher les cheveux et je serais prête. Je mets le nécessaire pour rouler des joints dans mon petit sac ainsi que mon parfum et mes clefs de voiture puis je descends les escaliers, ma mère me regarda d'un air étonné :

« **Tu sors ce soir ?** »

« **Ryan vient de me prévenir, ce n'est pas toi qui veut que je me fasse plus d'amis ? C'est l'occasion. »** Dis-je en souriant

« ** CHAMPAGNE **! » Cria mon beau-père. « **Il était temps, tu commençais à sentir le renfermé.** » Ria t-il

« **Je vais faire comme-ci je n'avais strictement rien entendu. »**

«** Tu manges avec nous quand même ?** » Demanda ma mère

« **Bien sûr que oui maman, tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas à ta cuisine. »**

**J**e m'installe à table, mais ne tarde pas car j'ai déjà une dizaine de minutes de retard. Une femme met du temps à se préparer, c'est bien connu. Je bois un dernier café avec ma mère avant de partir et je dépose un baisé sur sa joue. A peine montée dans ma voiture, mon téléphone sonne, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre même si c'est Ryan, j'ai déjà assez de retard comme ça. Je sais qu'en arrivant, je vais me faire ** R**.

**Chez Ryan, (22h30)**

* * *

_*DRIIIIIIING*_

« ** Te voilà enfin grosse ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. Entre, surtout n'hésite pas, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour profiter de la soirée.** »

« **Putain, t'as invité tous les Canadiens ou quoi ? »**

« **Non, juste ... Une trentaine de potes. D'ailleurs, veux-tu que je te présente THE pote.**» Me dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« **Non. Mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »**

**I**l me prend la main pour m'amener à son ami. Je contemple les gens présents à la soirée et j'en viens à une conclusion : Je suis la plus pauvre. Les parents de certains possédaient des multinationales, les autres des aéroports ou que sais-je encore. Ils faisait tous parti de « l'élite », une catégorie qui se trouve entre les gens aisés et les célébrités. Je ne me sentais absolument pas à ma place, mais Ryan tenait tellement à ce que je viennes pour me présenter à ses amis. Il est vrai que Ryan et moi étions amis depuis un bout de temps mais je n'ai jamais rencontré la totalité de ses amis, il savait que le « neuf » me faisait peur, je suis une fille très conservatrice. Il prend un verre de Tequila sur le bar et me le tend en faisant un grand sourire, j'accepte sans hésitation, « **On a qu'une vie** » pensais-je. Il me montre un jeune homme du regard :

« **C'est lui, là-bas, sois pas timide et va lui parler ma grosse !** » Dit-il en buvant son verre.

« **C'est lui ? »** Dis-je étonnée. « **Tu te fiches de moi. »** Dis-je en buvant quelques gorgées.

«** Justin Bieber, en personne. **»

« **Le gars est une star internationale et il vient pépère, normal. »**

«** Pour tout ceux qui sont ici, il n'est qu'un gosse riche de plus.** »

Je baisse la tête. « J**'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »**

**J**e me faufile au milieu de la foule, sans broncher. Je n'étais vraiment pas ce monde, un pissenlit parmi les roses rouges. Je me pose sur un banc, sors une feuille slim, du tabac et commence à effriter. Une fois mon joint roulé, je l'allume et inspire profondément : Ma soirée allait être longue. Je m'amuse à faire des cercles de fumée, en me demandant ce que j'allais faire de mes vacances à part travailler comme une dingue au Café. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe. J'allumais mon troisième joint lorsqu'un garçon prit place près de moi. Odeur de lavande, des yeux caramels et des cheveux impeccablement coiffés, je le regarde durant deux minutes puis continue à fumer en solitaire.

« **Je ne t'ai jamais vu aux soirées de Ryan toi. **» Dit-il en souriant

« **Normal, je n'ai jamais voulu y aller. »**

«** Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer cette soirée et tu sais pourquoi ?** »

« **... Parce que tu y es c'est ça ? »**

«** Bingo. On pourrait faire plus amples connaissances. **» Dit-il d'un air taquin.

« **Ecoute Jérémy, je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de ... Cool, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir quelqu'un qui me colle toute la soirée, ça risque de m'énerver. »** Dis-je en finissant mon joint.

« **Heu ... Mon prénom c'est Justin.** »

Je me lève et finis par lui répondre : « **On s'en fout, c'est moche aussi. »**

**J**ustin Bieber, je venais de parler à Justin Bieber ... Environ 3 millions de filles auraient aimé être à ma place, cette pensée que fis sourire. Pour moi, c'était quelqu'un comme les autres, un être humain et rien d'autre. J'avoue quand même être impressionnée étant donné que c'est une star internationale. Je décide de m'amuser un peu, je prends un verre de vin blanc, puis un autre et ... Je finis par boire la bouteille entière. Une fois assez alcoolisée, je m'avance sur la piste de danse. J'avais décidé de leur montrer que les gens d'une classe sociale moins importante que la leur pouvaient s'amuser aussi. Je danse avec le plus de grâce possible sur _« Born to die »_. Les formes et les couleurs deviennent imprécises, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Mon corps et ceux des autres ne deviennent qu'un. Pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas différente, nous étions tous dans le même état d'esprit même si certains étaient plus bourrés que d'autres.

**M**a conscience me quitta peu à peu, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille sexy, irresponsable et avide de sensations fortes. Il était temps que j'oublie tout ce stress, toutes ces responsabilités. Le rythme de la musique est coordonné avec celui de mon cœur. Je sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches, je me retourne (J'ai dis que je voulais m'amuser et non me faire violer) et je fus étonnée de voir que monsieur Justin Bieber était moins prude qu'il n'y paraissait. Trop ivre pour le repousser, je décide de me laisser aller. Il passe ses mains le long de mes cuisses tandis que je continue de danser de façon provocante mais en restant gracieuse. Mon frère me disait toujours que j'étais spéciale, et que personne n'allait me résister car je savais allier provocation et grâce. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à lui. « **Blair, commence par vivre cette soirée, on s'en fout de demain** ». Je le regarde, il en profite pour mettre ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, nous sommes de plus en plus proches, ma conscience s'est déjà éteinte depuis longtemps, dès lors je n'éprouve aucune gêne à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sourit, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse encore une fois. Il me procurait une sensation de chaleur si forte que j'avais l'impression de me consumer. Il déposait des baisés le long de mon coups, je lui mordais la lèvre et passais ma main le long de son torse. Il y avait une telle osmose entre nous, que j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls. Il me regarde d'un air coquin et me prend par la main pour me conduire dans une chambre. Il me plaqua contre la porte avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. « **Blair, que fais-tu concrètement ?!** » pensais-je. Je l'avais envoyer sur les roses quelques heures auparavant et pourtant, à cet instant j'avais envie de lui, comme lui avait envie de moi. Nous sommes jeunes, ivres et bouleversés par nos pulsions sexuelles. Tout cela, aveuglais ma raison. Il me regarda en caressant mes cuisses :

«** Je t'avais dis que tu allais aimer cette soirée ma belle. **» Dit-il en souriant

**C**ette phrase m'avait réveillée. Je ne voulais pas être un trophée de plus et surtout je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile. J'étais ivre, et je ne pouvais décidément pas rentrer en voiture ... J'étais prisonnière de ma propre sottise. Ma morale m'avait rattrapée, elle aurait pu intervenir avant. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait le long du coup, je cherchais une solution pour me sortir de cette situation assez gênante.

Je le regardais en chuchotant. « **Tu as un préservatif ? »**

«** Ne t'en fais pas bébé, il doit y en avoir dans la salle de bain**. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

**L**'occasion était trop belle, je ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clef et je pars de la chambre, mes escarpins à la main. Ce que j'ai fais c'est mal, mais ... J'ai ris. Je croise Ryan, complètement à l'Ouest, une fille à son bras, il me regarde étonné :

« **Justin n'est pas avec toi grosse ? **»

Je ris, « Non.** Il a eut une petite panne. »**

Il rit à son tour, «** Le King a eut une panne ?! Comme quoi, tout arrive !** »

« **Je vais rentrer Ryan. »** Dis-je d'une voix cassée

« **Attends, tu vas pas rentrer dans cet état ! **»

« **Je vais appeler un Taxi, profite te ta soirée encore un peu. » **Dis-je en fixant la jolie blonde qui était à son bras.

**J**e lui fais un clin d'oeil, et compose le numéro d'un taxi. Je me faufile entre les gens, plutôt je les enjambe, à l'heure qu'il est ce ne sont que des cadavres même si certains sont toujours « Up ». J'ai une pensée pour Justin qui est toujours coincé dans la salle de bain de la chambre des parents de Ryan. « **Je m'aime, je suis un génie** » Pensais-je. Je fais signe au Taxi et m'installe sur la banquette arrière.

« **25 Piemont Park street. »** Dis-je d'une petite voix

**M**a tête commence à être lourde, je paie le prix de mes excès et de mon irresponsabilité. Je suis toute de même soulagée de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation avec lui. Ma morale ne me laissera jamais tomber. Ce soir j'ai pris conscience que Ryan et moi nous ne venons pas du même monde. L'attention est autour d'eux, tout semble si superficiel ... Et pourtant, cette soirée fut vraiment magnifique. J'ai laissé tombé mon armure de glace et je me suis totalement laissée aller avec un garçon qu'hier je ne connaissais même pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie vivante. Arrivée chez moi, je sors une trentaine de dollars de mon sac et les donne au chauffeur avant de descendre. Je titube avant d'atteindre le seuil de ma porte, je dépose mes chaussures au pied de l'escalier et me faufile dans ma chambre sans un bruit. Je retire ma robe et la laisse tomber sur le sol avant d'enfiler un vieux T-Shirt Iron Maiden et je m'étale sur mon lit.

**Le lendemain**

* * *

**M**on téléphone sonne, je grogne mais je décroche tout de même :

« **Quoi ... »** Grondais-je

« **Blair, c'est Ryan ! Tu es magnifiquement cruelle tu le sais ça ? **» Ria t-il

« **Ah, tu l'as trouvé ? Il est resté enfermé combien de temps ? » **

«** ... Je l'ai trouvé il y a dix minutes. **» Dit-il gêné

Je me mis à hurler de rire. « **Mon dieu je n'en peux plus ! »**

«** Un programme ménage, brunch et glande ça te dit ?** »

« **Je me douche et j'arrive. »**

**J**e sors de mon semi-sommeil, je me redresse et m'étire comme un chat. J'ouvre mes volets et je prends une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Après une bonne douche et un rangement assez approximatif de ma chambre, je descend dans la cuisine pour prendre un aspirine et demande à ma mère de me déposer chez Ryan pour que je puisse aller chercher ma voiture.

**A**rrivée chez Ryan, je mets mes lunettes de soleil et embrasse ma mère. Il m'attendait devant sa porte, Ryan couru pour me sauter dans les bras. Je pense qu'il a apprécié l'effort que j'ai fais en allant à l'une de ses soirées. Je lui fais un bisous sur la joue et entre dans son salon ... Enfin, dans le champ de bataille.

« **O k ... O k ... O k »**

« **Oui, nous n'avons pas fait la fête à moitié ...** »

**J**'entends quelqu'un descendre, c'était Justin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en le voyant apparaître avec un air de tueur en série. Je crois, je dis bien, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié mon petit coup d'hier soir. Qu'importe, ça m'a permis de ne pas finir dans le lit d'un semi-homme capricieux. Il vient près de moi sans dire un mot, puis finalement il se décide à parler. Ryan décida de nous laisser seule bien que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

«** J'attends.** » Dit-il

Je le regarde étonnée.** « Tu attends quoi exactement ? » **

« **Des explications**. » Il croise les bras le long de son torse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel « **Je rêve** » soufflais-je.


End file.
